


All I want for Christmas is you

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU human, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An Abundance of Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Teacher Dean, dr cas, santa!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the reluctant hospital Santa, young Bobby wants Santa to bring his dad a new boyfriend for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

Every year Dean swore he wasn't going to be the hospital Santa again, yet here he was with a stupidly large pillow tied to his normally slim waist, overly warm in the red suit, trying desperately not to tear the itchy as fuck beard off his face.

  
His brother Dr. Sam Winchester had guilted him in to it yet again. As a teacher Dean had a few days off in the lead up to Christmas. As a single man with no dependents of his own (his grown ass baby brother no longer depended on him, though he once had) Dean really had no excuse. His lesson plans and marking were always up to date. Dean used to wreck his fellow trainee teachers heads with his ability to keep on top of all the prep work that was needed. It was just his way, when you spend your whole life taking care of your kid brother you need to keep things organized; it was just easier that way. Dean never understood how people thought it was Ok to let shit slide. It also helped that Dean could function on 3 hours sleep indefinitely.

  
"Santa!" Dean turned, running straight toward him with a determined look on his face was a young dark haired boy, no more than 5 maybe 6 if he was small for his age. It was a hospital after all and if the kid had suffered some illness or other his growth or development could have been affected.

  
Slipping straight in to the Santa character he had developed over the years, Dean crouched down and waited for the boy to reach him. "What can I do for you young man?" he asked, his tone jovial and nothing like his normal deep Texan drawl.

  
"Santa!" the kid gasped again, catching his breath, "I need to ask you for something, it’s very very important."

  
The earnest look on the boy’s face gave Dean pause, he knew given the expression of hope in the boys blue eyes that he was not going to be asking for a new bike or computer game. Dean just hoped the boy wasn't going to ask for a miracle cure.

  
It had happened before, a sick young girl telling Santa how good she had been and could he please bring her the correct medicine to make her all better. God, Dean still welled up thinking of it. The girl had died that Christmas Eve; it was the first year that Dean swore he would never be Santa again.

  
"Ok young man, what can I do for you?" Dean smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way as the little boy looked up at him, his bottom lip being chewed on as the boy debated how to ask his question.

  
"I need you to bring my dad a boy-friend." the young boy finally stated.

  
Dean blinked his surprise, he didn't know what he was expecting but that certainly wasn't it.

The boy continued: "Pops is awesome, but it’s been a year since "Dad" left", the boy put air quotes around dad, as if he felt the title was no longer deserved, "and I know he says he's fine and that everything is OK, I don't think it is. I think he is sad and a new boyfriend would make him happy."

  
"Eh." Dean was still working on a suitable reply when he heard a panicked voice call out.

  
"Bobby?!" a tall slim, dark haired man with blue eyes matching those of the boy was jogging down the corridor toward them.

  
"oh oh" the boy, Bobby looked up at Dean guiltily. Turning to his father, Bobby smiled tentatively knowing instinctively that he would be in trouble.

  
"Bobby, you know not to run off on me like that. What were you thinki..." the man’s reprimand tapered off, as he registered Dean/Santa's presence. His blue eyes seemed to snap to Dean's and locked.

  
Dean slowly rose to his feet, unable to break eye contact, he rested a hand on Bobby's shoulder before speaking, "Young master Bobby here was just telling me what he would like for Christmas, Mr.?" Dean left the question hang, hoping Bobby's father would be willing to fill in the blank.

  
"Dr. Novak, actually" the blue eyed man replied, a slight blush on his cheeks "Dr. Castiel Novak"

  
Noting the blush on his cheeks Dean wondered if Cas suspected what it was his son had asked for. Maybe Bobby had written the same thing in his letter.

  
"Pops!" Bobby whined slightly, "His name is Cas Santa, you can call him Cas. You remembered what I asked for?"

  
Dean nodded, finally able to break eye contact with Cas and look back at the boy; smiling Dean/Santa answered "I will do my best."

  
Bobby's smiled so wide and looked so pleased with himself that Dean was caught off guard, smiling broadly back he felt something shift inside, right by his heart.

  
Cas cleared his throat nodded his good bye and grasping his son's hand leading them away.

  
"Bye Santa" Bobby called out, waving with his free hand. Dean waved back slightly dazed.

Figuring that Dr. Novak must work in the hospital Dean decided to interrogate Sam. Luckily for him he was due to visit that evening anyway as it was Sam's annual Christmas "Do". An event that ranged between a smart cocktail party and an actual fun party. But first he had Santa duties.

  
After the tenth little girl asked for a snow glow Elsa and the 11th demanded an Olaf Dean decided he was never watching Frozen. Clearly the film brain washed people. Aside from that though the children had been wonderful.

Their innocence and enthusiasm just filled Dean with something he figured was happiness.

  
As a gay man he knew he was unlikely to have children of his own, surrogacy was just not something he could afford and even adoption was expensive.

Dean was in the habit of telling himself that he had already raised Sammy so, you know, he sort of knew what having a kid felt like.

  
He certainly knew about the worry: will dad have drunk all his pay cheque this week, will they have money for food, will the rent get paid, will Dean have to steal bread and milk again.

  
Dean left school at 16 to work and care for Sam, lying about his age and dodging authorities along the way. Dean was 24 when he finally got his GED, and 28 when he graduated with a degree in teaching. Sam graduated medical school the same year aged 24. Sam was something of a prodigy, starting college at 16 on a full scholarship. Dean was insanely proud of Sam.

  
Showered and back in his own clothes, smarter clothes than his usual jeans and plaid shirt in deference to his brother’s party, Dean headed to Sam's house.

  
The party was in full swing when he arrived, he could hear laughter and music playing as he left himself in. Shrugging out of his winter coat he headed toward the kitchen to grab a beer.

  
Sam’s kitchen was something Dean aspired to, it was large and open, with cream cabinets and dark wooden counter tops. At the far end there was a casual dining area and beyond that a sun room with over stuffed couches a large TV and game consoles.

  
Currently there were a selection of random children sitting on the couches, all engrossed in some festive film or other.

Reaching in to the fridge Dean grabbed a beer, turning to head back to the main party location, he found his path blocked by a small dark haired boy.

  
“Hello, I’m Bobby.” the boy was beaming up at Dean as if he knew who he had, perhaps he recognised him even without his Santa suit Dean thought.

  
“Hello Bobby, I’m Dean, Dr Winchesters brother. Should I know you?” Dean didn’t want to damage the kids faith in Santa if he could help it.

  
Bobby shook his head before continuing, “Na ah, I just wanted to say hi. Do you know Santa? Did he send you here for my Dad?”

  
Wow, Dean thought, this kid was something else! “Ah, you could say I know Santa, I guess. I don’t know about him sending me here though, it’s my brothers party, I was always gonna be here?”

  
“hmmm” Bobby had his head tilted to one side as though he was contemplating some complicated puzzle, “I guess Santa sent my Dad to you.”

Bobby smiled even wider as he stared up at Dean. Caught up in the boys smile Dean found himself grinning back. Not really knowing how to respond he ruffled the boys hair before muttering a gentle “see you later kid” as he headed back to the party.

  
Dean was too pre-occupied by Bobbys pronouncement that he missed what the kid did next.

Skipping back to the couch and the movie, Bobby told everyone who would listen that he had just meet his dad’s new boyfriend.

Cas had been reluctant to accept Dr. Winchesters invitation, he didn't know the man very well and always worried how people would react when they relaised he was a gay single dad. His son was always telling people how his other dad left them, but that it was Ok because he was Pops biological son and that meant Bobby was stuck with him. Cas had been trying to find a way to explain the situation to his young son when he'd said that bit about Bobby being stuck with him, never realising just how much of a kick it would give his son to repeat it. And repeat it he did, almost immediately up on meeting Dr. Winchester.

  
Cas had frozen, awaiting Sam's reaction. Sam had surprised him, crouching down to his sons level, ruffling his hair, saying something about how lucky Bobby was to be stuck with Cas. His son nodding vigorously in agreement.

  
When Sam rose to his feet Cas had a moment’s pause, there was a slightly calculating look on Sam’s face. Cas wondered at it, he'd meet Sam's girlfriend Jessica when he came in. He would have sworn Sam was completely smitten the way he had looked at her as he introduced them, but that look meant something.

  
Bobby was swept away almost immediately to the kids room for movies and popcorn by one of Jessica’s nieces leaving Cas alone with Sam, forcing him to try and make small talk.

  
No more than a handful of minutes later Cas was about to excuse himself to go talk to one of the nurses he recognised from his rotation in the ER. He didn’t want Sam to think he had to stay and chat to him just because Cas was new to the area.

Just as he was about to make his excuses he was distracted by the world’s most attractive man strolling in to the room.

  
At around 6ft tall, broad shouldered, trim waisted, with short sandy hair, the man was stunning. Currently his full lips were wrapped around the top of a beer bottle, head tilted back, exposing this throat, as he drank his fill. Cas had to physically bite back a whimper at the sight. The man’s dark green button down shirt fitted him far too well.

  
Sam must have heard Cas’s truncated whimper as his head whipped round, a smile bursting across Sam’s face instantly, "Dean!" he called beckoning the handsome man over.

  
Dean looked toward Sam, on seeing Cas for the second time that day, a matching smile split his face as he headed toward them.

  
Cas had no idea who Dean was, but he wished that smile was directed at him.

  
"Dean, this is Cas, works with me in the hospital, Cas this is my brother Dean." At Sam's introduction Dean stepped forward offering a hand to Cas.

  
"Nice to see you again Cas." Dean was shaking his hand, and Cas felt the warmth spread up his whole arm. He failed to notice Sam’s smug grin as he excused himself.

  
"Again?" Cas questioned tilting his head in confusion, if he had meet Dean Winchester previously he would most definitely have remembered.  
Dean chuckled, put his hands out in front of himself as though around an imaginary belly and offered a rather convincing "ho ho ho"

  
Understanding dawned on Cas, Dean was the hospital Santa. Cas could feel the blush staining his cheeks; he knew damn well what his son had asked for, for Christmas. He'd had Cas write his letter for him!

  
Cas was blushing so hard he nearly missed what Dean said next.  
"Shit man, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, honestly, your sons wish was not the strangest one I heard today." Deans gaze seemed to sweep down and up Cas's body before he continued voice pitched slightly lower.  
"In fact it’s the only wish I heard today that I could actually maybe grant." Dean’s gaze was now fixed on Cas's face. It appeared Dean was holding his breathe.

  
A wide smile spread across Cas's face, and Dean slowly let go of the breathe he'd been holding.

  
"Woah, Santa sure works fast!" Bobby entered the living room just in time to see his pops standing close to the man from the kitchen, he could see by how their hands were nearly touching like they wanted to hold hands, that this new guy was definitely the new boyfriend he'd asked Santa to find his dad. A whole week early too!

  
Embarrassed but choosing not to over think it, Cas reached out and drew his son close for a hug. "Dean, I'd like you meet my son Bobby. Bobby this is Dean Winchester, a new... friend." Cas shrugged slightly, not knowing quite how to describe Dean, they had literally just meet so technically friend was even a stretch.

  
Bobby shook hands with Dean enthusiastically, as far as Cas could see, since Dean was sent by Santa he had instant approval. Dean was just smiling down at Bobby looking vaguely stunned.

  
"Eh, Bobby can be a bit of a handful..." Cas didn't know why he was telling Dean that, he didn't want the man to change his mind about maybe going out with Cas, and he and Bobby were a package deal.  
"Naw Cas, he's awesome, takes after his pops I can tell." Dean smiled down at Bobby before smiling back at Cas.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the eve of Christmas eve, Sam and Jessica had offered to baby sit Bobby so Dean and Cas could have a proper date. The trio had met up a few times but it was hard to get time alone, between work and Cas not yet having found a baby sitter in the area. So tonight while technically their 3rd date, was also really their first.

  
Dean was nervous, they had debated going out for dinner or a movie, but decided to stay in. So close to Christmas everywhere would be busy and loud. Dinner was going to be delivered to Deans apartment, they'd eat watch a movie; get to know each other properly. Nothing too intense, yet still Dean felt like a flock of birds had taken up residence in his stomach.

  
The door bell sounded and Dean rushed to answer it. Cas stood in the door way looking positively edible. Dark blue shirt, over even darker jeans and boots. Dean swallowed hard as he stepped back to let Cas in.  
Dean watched as Cas's gaze took in his own appearance, black t-shirt, blue jeans, bare feet. The apartment was warm and it wasn't like they were going out. But the sight of his bare feet seemed to affect Cas strongly. Dean’s toes curled slightly as he took in the hungry look in Cas's eyes.

  
"Hello Dean" Cas's voice sounded even deeper than usual, thick as it was with arousal. Unable to stop himself Dean stepped in to Cas's personal space, aligning them so that their chests pressed together. Dean could feel more than hear Cas's breathe hitch, but Cas didn't back away. Placing a hand on Cas's hip Dean closed the distance between their mouths and pressed a gentle kiss to Cas's lips.

  
The doorbell sounding had them breaking apart reluctantly, "That will be dinner" Dean muttered against Cas's mouth, as he backed away to answer the door.

  
Over dinner they took time to tell each other their life stories. Dean explaining how he and Sam grew up, how their father wasn't what he should have been after their mother’s death, how hard it had been, but how proud he was of how Sam turned out.

  
“You turned out pretty amazingly yourself, you know?” Cas couldn’t help but add, he knew Dean was a teacher, he knew how hard Dean would have had to worked in order to achieve all he had and take care of Sam. Cas was beyond impressed, Dean was a man he would be proud to call a friend let alone anything more.

  
Dean shrugged brushing off Cas’s compliment, he had never really learnt how to accept a compliment. “Tell me more about you Cas.”

  
Cas had already explained about his family, massively conservative, republican, anti everything, but especially anti homosexuals. At 18 (around the time 13 year old Dean would have been stealing milk and bread to feed Sam) Cas had come out to his family and been kicked out on the same day. He was fortunate enough to have a full ride to college and later med school, he was beyond lucky and he knew it. So he told him about how he came to be a single Dad.

  
Cas had been with James for 2 years when Cas believed they agreed to have a child. Later James would claim it had all been Cas’s idea. As a doctor Cas was well paid, he could afford to engage a suregate. A woman named Anne, agreed to act as the oven to their bun. James seemed more than happy for Cas to be the sperm donor, delighted Cas proceeded.

  
Nine months later and there was Bobby. So like Cas that he could have been Cas’s clone as opposed to his son. Maybe that is what eventually decided it for James or maybe it was the realisation that a baby is for life not just for Christmas.

  
At first everything was wonderful, or so Cas thought. Looking back now maybe he was so focused on Bobby that he didn’t notice James slow withdrawal from his life. By the time Bobby was three and a half Cas realised that James always referred to Bobby as Cas’s son, not their son. “Your son made a mess.”, “Can’t you shut your son up!” One day James shouted “Move that kids shit out of my way!” That was the same day Cas told James to leave. James didn’t care for Bobby, and if he didn’t care for Bobby what was the point.

  
“Bobby’s a sweet kid Cas. James was  just a jealous dick.” Dean wasn’t trying to endear himself to Cas through Bobby, he genuinely liked the kid. He hoped Cas knew that. Bobby was precocious; Dean found him fascinating and endlessly entertaining.

  
With dinner consumed, and life stories behind them, the two mean stretched out on Dean’s couch. A random made for TV movie on in the back ground.

Feeling like a teenage Dean reached out an arm to rest it across Cas’s shoulders. Cas laughed at the action, turning his body towards Dean.  
Moving as one the pair turned toward each other. Stretching out along the length of the couch Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders pulling him down beside him. Castiel’s hands circled Dean’s waist. They traded kisses taking their time. Arms gently caressing, tongues exploring each other’s mouths.

  
Maybe they kissed for hours, maybe it was mere minutes, Dean has no clue, but he found he didn't care. He could spend his whole life doing nothing more than kissing Cas. Work, mind Bobby and kiss Cas seemed like a perfectly decent life plan. It should worry him that he could see it, his whole future wrapped up in the man currently wrapped in his arms. But it didn't.

  
Cas sighed breaking the kiss, his nose rubbing against Deans before wrapping his arms even tighter around Dean's waist, burying his face in Dean’s neck as he muttered, "Can I keep you?"

  
Cas might be trying to hide, what with his face in Dean’s neck, but Dean heard him clearly. Leaning away from Cas, and guiding him out from his hiding place, Dean feels himself smiling wide as he replies, "Sure thing Cas."

  
It’s gone midnight when Cas drags himself up from the couch and home to his son. He wants to give Dean a gift for Christmas but the only idea he has seems a bit premature.

 

Christmas eve and Cas is determined to spend it with his son and not wishing that Dean was with them. This lasts all of five minutes before Bobby is bouncing around the kitchen begging Cas to invite Dean over to help them bake cookies for Santa. Feeling like the worst kind of father, Cas caves and rings Dean. Dean answers on the 2nd ring which has Cas smiling; maybe Dean was hoping he'd call.

  
Twenty minutes later Dean is standing in Cas’s kitchen covered in as much flour as his almost five year old son. Laughter has filled the kitchen since the moment Dean walked in. Bobby is as smitten with Dean as ever and it seems to be mutual.

  
By Bobby’s bed time, Dean has not only helped bake cookies, but he has prepped the vegetables for tomorrow’s dinner and has a schedule pinned to the fridge detailing what time everything needs to go in to the oven at or on to the stove at so that everything will be ready at the one time.

  
Dean sits himself on the couch as Cas goes to put Bobby upstairs to bed, "Deeeaann" Bobby calls out to him sleepily, "you have to help!"

  
Surprised Dean extracts himself from the couch and heads up the stairs trailing behind Bobby and Cas. Bobby reaches back and takes his hand just like he's done with Cas. Dean swallows down the lump that is threatening to form in his throat. He knows he is at risk of loving Bobby just as quick as he is Cas. If he fucks this up it will hurt beyond measure. But he thinks maybe it's already too late.

  
One story, two kisses good night later and Dean and Cas are backing out of Bobby's room, the child settling down quickly a contented smile on his face.  
As he reaches in to turn off the light Cas catches the look of awe of Dean’s face as he watches Bobby settle in to sleep. Cas smiles, taking Deans hand he leads them not back down stairs as Dean expected, but along the hallway to Cas's bedroom.

  
Dean looks around curiously, the bed is massive, and looks incredible inviting. Cas is walking over to a dresser and pulling out a small wrapped box.

  
Without saying anything Cas hands the a small wrapped box to Dean. Curious Dean rips off the paper and opens the box, inside there is a house key. Deans hearts beats double time, his head shakes side to side slightly in disbelief and his breath catches as his gaze meets Cas's.

  
"It’s too soon" he hears Cas say, as Cas reaches to take back the key, Dean's fingers close around it tightly.  
"No, Cas, it’s perfect, please yes,”

  
“I haven’t asked you anything yet!” Cas didn't dare believe when he got the key cut that Dean would be willing to accept it so soon. Too soon really, but it felt so right.

  
“Well ask me, Cas, whatever you want, just ask.” Dean was staring at Cas, he knew his eyes were wide open, expectant, hopeful.

  
“Dean, would you be my boyfriend and live here with Bobby and me?” Cas didn’t normally jump in feet first, but the thought of going to bed without Dean night after night was more than Cas could contemplate.

  
“I’d love to Cas. I love you Cas.” Dean laughed softly, Cas’s eyes had gone as wide as his own had been moments before.

  
“And Bobby?” Cas knew the answer but after James he needed to hear it.  
“Of course Bobby! How could I not love Bobby? He’s part of you” Dean didn’t know how to say he was more than happy to help with Bobby, take care of Bobby. But maybe he didn't need to, Cas wanted him around that had to mean he understood.

  
Dean dug a hand in to the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his own keys, fiddling with a key ring for a moment he got Cas's key on. Walking toward the bed Dean placed his keys on the bed side locker. (The alarm clock was on the opposite side, so he figured that was Cas's side, making this side his.) His phone and wallet joined them moments later, turning back to Cas, Dean smiled as he toed off his boots.

 

Cas watched astounded as Dean placed his belongings on the locker. Dean was staying, clearly, the man was really accepting Cas’s offer. Dean now had his socks off and his toes were curling in to the soft carpet covering the floor. Dean’s bare feet seemed to focus Cas’s attention and spur him in to action.

"Love you too Dean" Cas stated as he walked over to Dean, kissing him soundly.

After several minutes Dean stepped back and removed his t-shirt, reaching out immediately afterwards to strip Cas of his. Dean's jeans are next to go, followed by Cas's shoes, socks and jeans.

  
With them both stripped down to their boxers Dean pulls back the covers and climbs in to the bed. Cas follows him, falling in to Deans open arms. Sighing deeply Cas inhales the scent of Dean’s warm skin, revelling in the gentle caress of Deans fingers as they trail down and up his back.

  
Their mouths join once more, their kisses deeper, bodies pressing closer. Throwing a leg over Dean’s thigh Cas tries to press them impossibly closer. Dean’s hands trail down his spine and grasp Cas's ass, pressing their erections together. Aware of the young boy sleeping two doors down, both men stifle their moans, pressing their mouth close to each other’s neck or shoulder.

  
As quietly as they can they explorer each other’s bodies, learning what feels good, and what tickles. Quiet sighs and laughter surround the pair as they snuggle close under the duvet, each with a hand wrapped around the others erection, jacking each other off gently at first but with increasing desperation.

Dean comes first covering Cas's fist, raising Cas's hand to his mouth, Dean gently licked it clean.

  
The feel of Deans hand still jacking his cock and look on Dean’s face as he licks his hand clean has Cas coming hard moments later. Dean smiles in triumph when Cas bites down on his shoulder to smother his shout of release.

  
A perfunctory clean up later and both men realise its Christmas Eve and Santa has some work to do before they can sleep.

Presents neatly arranged, Cas passes a spare payjama ends to Dean before pulling on a pair himself. Exhausted and expecting an early wake up call, the pair climbed back in to bed.

At silly o clock Christmas morning a very hyper almost 5 year old barges into the bedroom and jumps on the bed calling out, "Santa came, Santa came, get up, get up, get up!!"

  
Dean grunts in reply his face buried in Cas's chest "Awe come on Dad! Pops wake up!!"

  
Dean’s eyes snap open and meet Cas's wide eyed stare. Bobby totally just called Dean dad.

Unable to come up with anything to say, Dean looks at Bobby who is knelling on the bed grinning at the pair of them.

"What?" Bobbys asks, sounding suspiciously innocent, "You're dad’s boyfriend present, which means you're my Dad present!"

  
"Dad present?" Dean and Cas say as one.

  
"I didn't have you write it down Pops, but I wished really hard." Bobby is all serious and Dean can only laugh. Reaching out he pulls Bobby in for a hug, who promptly pulls Cas in too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give life :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sickly fluffy piece of fluff.
> 
> Happy holidays.
> 
> PS I keep re-reading this and adding bits and fixing mistakes- sorry.  
> PSS thank you for the Kudos. I convince my self that people who leave kudos read all the way to the end. Not sure about everyone else so currently 10% of people who started my story have read the whole thing. This pleases me, thank you again.


End file.
